User talk:Ryan6897
Admin Would it be ok if you be the admin and crat early?Ghostytreat 22:17, August 8, 2011 (UTC) Congrats :YOu have been promoted to sysop for your hard work. Enjoy and don't abuse them. Conker's Bad Fur Day 20:40, August 24, 2011 (UTC) A Question Hey I'm currently working on this: *Making pages longer (article stubs) *Going through the uncategorized pages/categories etc. *And pictures (I have almost EVERY Banjo-Kazooie and Tooie pictures) My question is, when I expand an article, or just edit, would you guys like it if I put a Description and Appearance Heading 2? Description to explain the page, and Appearance to explain the appearance of the object/character. Almost NO pages have Appearance. I wanted to go through every page and do that. RoyBoyxxsomething, said he didn't like it, but I think it looks very organized. And trust me, I'm not a stupid new user who knows how to do nothing, I know about photos, templates, fromatting etc. I'm an admin/Bcrat on another wiki. Thanks [[User:TheGunther|'TheGunther']] [[user talk:TheGunther|'You sittin' on my bench?']] 19:51, April 11, 2012 (UTC) : I don't know about putting a 2nd heading. That would pretty much change the format of the wiki. People don't seem to like change around here, but I could be wrong. I would consult a few other admins or users and see what they think. I personally don't think these pages need a 2nd heading, but there are quite a few that need improvement in other ways. It's great to see more active users here. I am currently working on a 2 projects(Removing all model captures from articles and fixing all dead-end pages). http://banjokazooie.wikia.com/wiki/Chief_Bloatazin This link has an example of the pictures I am removing. It is the one that says, " The Chief Bloatazin model captured by BottlesGlasses". If you see a picture with this caption, I would greatly appreciate it if you could delete it. - Ryan6897 22:10, April 11, 2012 (UTC) Cool With Me Okay, just asking. The Regular Show Wiki has those headings, and I know different wikis have different formatting. Thanks dude. And no prob, I will be editing here a lot, making pages better, because a lot of pages are bad. Look at my profile, to see my to-do list. Also are you a Bureaucrat too? Because I think this wiki has WAY too many admins and Bcrats. Most of them haven't been here in a while, or have tiny edits! I'm an Admin/Bcrat on Regular Show, and we have 6 active admins, and 2 Bcrats. PS Ask me for pic requests! Soon, (vecause I'm busy) Ill be posting over 2000 (maybe more) photos here! (Only BK and BT) And trust me they're HQ. They weren't taken from a camera on my TV lol [[User:TheGunther|'TheGunther']] [[user talk:TheGunther|'You sittin' on my bench?']] 21:05, April 12, 2012 (UTC) Dude, I've been waiting a reply for like 2 weeks.... From the message above. ^^ [[User:TheGunther|'TheGunther']] [[user talk:TheGunther|'You sittin' on my bench?']] 23:10, April 24, 2012 (UTC) User:Matthew6252 Thanks for taking care of that vandal. Well done for all your hard work around here! :) 03:44, June 26, 2012 (UTC) While it may not seem like it, I am on here everyday. Because of the few edits we get here per day, I am able to monitor all of them. Also, do you think 3 months is a good amount of time to block this user? I normally give out blocks of 1-2 weeks depending on the offense. This user spammed around 30 pages, so I figured 1-2 weeks was not nearly enough. - Ryan6897 04:08, June 26, 2012 (UTC) Polls Hi Ryan! I'm contacting you because the seem to be the most active admin here (you were the last one to edit). I noticed that the poll on the main page isn't showing. If I remember correctly, you need to ask Wikia to staff to add the extension. Also, you should update Banjo-Kazooie Wiki:Administrators. TerrificJoker has been globally banned and a few people seemed to have become admins. Cheers, — Nex Undique 00:52, September 9, 2012 (UTC) Project Dream's gameplay We all know Project Dream, its development history, and how it became Banjo-Kazooie, but we never found out on how its gameplay worked. It could be like most other RPG's at the time, or a completely new gameplay engine. I think we should have someone ask Grant Kirkhope on how the gameplay for both the SNES and N64 version of Dream worked, don't you think? JustAlex93 (talk) 17:53, March 16, 2014 (UTC)